


跨越银镜之梦

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 大概算《镜中人》的续篇短到可以称之为微小说
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun
Kudos: 2





	跨越银镜之梦

他开始发现他只能缄默地张口，如同发现训练室里一只只右手静寂地敲打在键盘上。郑泰成在左手边冲他努了个骂人的口型——这倒是给方星现带来了一点熟悉感——而后继续无声地喋喋不休。借由郑泰成脸上那颗错位的黑痣，他记起来——就是这张镜像颠倒的脸曾带着一个可乐汽水味的吻贯穿了某个惴惴不安的夜。  
镜子背后的人们口不能言，包括莫名其妙置身于此的方星现自己。  
他不知道自己是否像郑泰成那天一样被关在一小框脏兮兮的浴室镜子里，也不知道是否有个样貌翻转的方星现此刻大摇大摆地在本应属于他的房间里四处晃悠。不过如果现在回到那面镜子前面的话，说不定会吓到那头的郑泰成吧？  
方星现陷在电竞椅里，别扭地用着不甚熟悉的键盘打字问一旁的郑泰成：我要怎么出去？  
他认知当中的那个泼了他一脖子可乐的罪魁祸首一脸莫名其妙：什么怎么出去？  
方星现讲：你不是从这里出去过一次吗？  
郑泰成说：你傻逼吗。  
镜中的郑泰成貌似会错意思，拉住了方星现的胳膊就要带他往外跑。方星现在他的拳头里用指甲狠狠挠他的手心，并且用嘴型默示：你他妈才傻逼。  
郑泰成动动嘴巴。方星现这回看懂了他在骂“操”。  
他们行走在这个纽约市如同行走在萨尔瓦多·达利的画布里，通过一条倾倒卷纸般的小路向一座哥特式建筑踱去。  
方星现，由于郑泰成刚刚被他挠得松开了手，这会终于可以掏出手机打字，他说：从来不晓得基地外面还有这种地方。  
郑泰成也掏出手机打字。郑泰成说：是圣帕特里克大教堂，你真别连这里也不认识，每天回宿舍都要经过的。  
我怎么知道，方星现说，我又没去过！  
往日，或者说，有时候，方星现宁可郑泰成一句话也不要说，现在却巴不得听他重新张开那张聒噪的嘴。但是郑泰成只是打字。郑泰成通过手机屏幕问他：要不要进去看看？  
方星现犹豫了一下，才说：好啊。  
他们穿过镶嵌玻璃花窗的拱顶，在空无一人的长椅上坐下。  
我还以为……  
什么？  
方星现说：我还以为这里跟我们那里会很不一样，毕竟我们走过来的那条路就挺不对劲的。  
郑泰成说：没懂，说清楚点。  
方星现踢了他洗刷干净的运动鞋一脚。  
能不能注意点场合？郑泰成不高兴起来打字都比之前用力三分。  
说起来……  
什么？  
那天是不是你亲了我？  
我没有！郑泰成涨红了脸打了几个不知所云的乱码出来。  
郑泰成便是这样的人：假使确有其事他真做了也会因为心虚脸红，假使无缘无故被人冤枉了桩错事便也会因为羞恼脸红。方星现盯着一张锅盖窘脸盯了好久，到底也没看出来这个郑泰成脸红是因为心虚还是因为羞恼。  
“我还以为镜子里面跟外面哪里都不一样，”方星现到后来索性放弃了打字，“在训练室里见到的队友也好，在教堂外见到的景象也好……但是你好像也跟那个郑泰成差不多嘛。”  
郑泰成肯定不知道他在说什么。  
就像他们正对着的金灿灿的苦像。耶稣始终是耶稣，被一双双眼目钉在十字架上敞露着嶙峋双肋受难的耶稣。  
所以郑泰成也是郑泰成。颠倒过来也是一模一样的郑泰成。  
所以我真的没有！郑泰成说。  
方星现说：知道了，开你玩笑的。  
他忆起那天晚上，他曾能语出不休的嘴唇压向他如同一枚印章压向烧熔的漆蜡。


End file.
